Ridículo que este nervioso
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era ridículo que el héroe del mundo y el investigador más importante, se sintiera nervioso en esos momentos que estaba a punto de pedir la mano de Akiza a los padres del mismo. Era mas difícil de lo que habia imaginado ¿O no?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Hace tiempo que no escribo de Yusei y Akiza pero al momento de recordar el porque amo tanto a esta pareja, realmente me dieron ganas de terminar algunas historias que tengo pendiente. Es momento de que salgan a la luz y muestren la belleza de esta pareja. ¡Amo tanto a estos dos! Sin duda, espero que les guste. Esta pareja me ha ayudado y cada ilustración que veo de ellos, recuerdo el porque me encantan, el porque me gusta que estén juntos.**

**¡Aún soy creyente su terminaron juntos!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Porqué se sentía de esa manera? No lo sabía pero era realmente ridículo que el héroe del mundo, el mejor duelista de la historia, ya catalogado como un duelista legendario y también siendo el mejor investigador del mundo gracias a sus descubrimientos con la energía del momentum y demás inventos, el doctor Yusei Fudo, como todos ya lo conocían; se sintiera de esa manera. Claro, no era la primera vez que se sentia así. Aún cuando Aki regreso a Neo Domino, no fue sorpresa para muchos el noviazgo que estos dos mostraron después de mucho tiempo. Y realmente todos se alegraban de la joven pareja pues el amor era muy notorio.

De aquellas salidas, aquellas citas que tenían. Aquellas diversiones que pasaban algunos días que alguno podia salir temprano del trabajo. Incluso había veces que ambos tenían sus citas en el trabajo. Era algo divertido, mientras ambos estuvieran juntos, entonces no había nada de que algo les molestará.

A los pocos meses, se habían mudado juntos a un departamento. Despertar cada mañana con aquella calidez de estar abrazados a alguien que tanto quieren y aman. Compartir una deliciosa taza de café, un beso de buenos días y acompañarse al trabajo para desearle un buen trabajo. Estar juntos las noches que llegaban, abrazarse y platicar sobre como había sido su día. En los días de descanso, quedarse dentro de casa, abrazados. Comiendo alguna chucheria y viendo la televisión. Recordando momentos o hacer un simple duelo por diversión. Aunque se habían alejado de tener todo tipo de duelos, de vez en cuando afinaban sus habilidades de esta manera.

Ya se amaban desde el tiempo que sus ojos se unieron. Se amaban desde el momento en que se apoyaron el uno al otro para poder salir de situaciones difíciles. Fue fácil para Yusei, pedirle a Akiza que fuera su esposa, comprar un hermoso y bonito anillo. Pedirle que fuera su esposa en un bonito y hermoso lugar. Claro que ella aceptó en ese momento, donde se abrazaron y besaron. Aunque claro, aun tenía una pequeña cosa extra por hacer.

Y así era como nos llevaba a esta situación. Se encontraba nervioso, frente a las puertas de aquella casa que conocía a la perfección. Aquellas personas que lo quisieron desde un principio como un hijo. Se sentía nervioso y quería dar vuelta atrás pero al sentir la mano de Aki a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreirle, sentir como besaba su mejilla y le animaba a que hiciera aquello. Entraron con tranquilidad, saludaban a todo personal con amabilidad, todos le festejaban al ver aquel anillo en el dedo de la mujer. Cuando los padres de Aki los recibieron, con abrazos y besos por parte de la madre de ella. Antes de comer, Yusei les había pedido que lo escucharán. Notaban al joven nervioso, incluso lo veían limpiarse las manos. Ambos padres sonrieron y asintieron felices.

Una charla divertida. Prestaban atención a cada una de las palabras que decían ambos hasta que llegó aquello que tanto había ensayado Yusei.

**-Les pido que me permitan casarme con Aki** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia Yusei.**\- No tengo mucho que entregar pero estoy seguro que quiero pasar mi vida a su lado**

Ambos padres se miraron. Miraron a su hija que sólo sonreía y les enseñaba el hermoso anillo en su dedo. Hideo fue quien llamó su atención.

**-¿Amas a mi hija?**

**-Claro que la amo** -Yusei sonrió.**\- La amo desde el momento que la vi, me enamoro cada día de ella y me gustaría seguir viendo sus ojos cuando abro mis ojos y ella está ahí a mi lado**

**-Entonces, sigue haciendo feliz a mi pequeña** -Habló Setsuko.**\- Sabemos que eres el hombre indicado, eres tu quien se ganó su corazón y siempre la protegeras, confiamos en ti**

Yusei alzó el rostro sorprendido. Ambos padres se levantaron, Aki y Yusei les siguieron y festejaron a la joven pareja. Hideo abrazo a Yusei mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda. Setsuko abrazaba a su hija entre lágrimas, ambas gritaban y reían al ver aquel anillo en el dedo de la peli roja menor. Yusei no entendió el porque se había sentido nervioso desde un principio. No había entendido el porque debía estarlo cuando ellos habían sido las personas más amables que conoció. No había porque sentirse así cuando ellos ya lo habían querido desde el momento que les ayudo a traer de vuelta a su hija.

**-No había porque temer** -Hideo soltó una carcajada.**\- Íbamos aceptar algo así por parte de ti en algún momento**

**-Nunca podríamos decirte que no** -Setsuko sonrió.**\- Te queremos con un hijo, al menos se que tendremos hermosos nietos**

**-¡Mamá!** -Grito avergonzada Aki.

**-Es sólo que me sentí nervioso** -Admitió Yusei, abrazo a Aki por la cintura.**\- Serán unos hermosos niños, se lo puedo asegurar**

Los padres soltaron una risita al ver o avergonzada que se veía Akiza. La seguridad de Yusei había regresado. No había porque temer y dudar de que no lo iban aceptar. Sólo había sido una mala treta de su mente. Ahora, ahora solo quería disfrutar de ellos que ahora serían su familia. Por un momento pensó en sus padres, si los conocieran, estaba seguro que se llevarían bien.

Ahora, trataría de que Aki no se enojara con él y poder dormir en la misma cama que ella. Sólo esperaba que no se vengara y dijera a todos que estaba nervioso y muchas veces había tratado de huir para evitar aquella vergonzosa pedida de mano.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Mi hermoso Yuaki! Es hermoso volver a escribir algo de ellos. Me regresa el amor por ellos. Tal vez tarde mucho, millones de años en subir algún nuevo capítulo. Pero quiero que sepan algo, nunca voy a olvidarlos, nunca voy a cambiarlos. Ellos son tan perfectos en uno con el otro que es imposible reemplazar ese hermoso amor que se tienen.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 21 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
